USE OF THE SAAM II (SIMULATION, ANALYSIS AND MODELING) COMPUTER PROGRAM HAS CONTRIBUTED SIGNIFICANTLY TO OUR KNOWLEDGE OF THE PHYSIOLOGY AND PATHOPHYSIOLOGY OF MANY METABOLIC SYSTEMS. THE PHILOSOPHY WHICH UNDERLINES THE DESIGN FOCUSES ON USEFUL COMPUTATIONAL FUNCTIONALITY THAT IS EASY TO ACCESS THROUGH A USER FRIENDLY GRAPHICAL USER INTERFACE THAT IS FULLY MENU DRIVEN. THE CODING HAS BEEN DONE USING MODERN COMPUTER SCIENCE TECHNIQUES. THE POSTULATION OF COMPARTMENTAL MODELS AND THE DESCRIPTION OF ONEUS EXPERIMENTAL PROTOCOL ASSOCIATED WITH THE MODEL HAS BEEN FACILITATED. IN THE FUTURE, SAAM II WILL FEATURE A LIBRARY OF COMMONLY USED MODELS TO INTERPRET LIPOPROTEIN KINETIC DATA TOGETHER WITH (I) INSTRUCTIONS HOW TO USE THE MODELS AND (II) SUGGESTIONS FOR EXPERIMENTAL DESIGN. IN ADDITION, THE COMMONLY USED TECHNIQUE OF NONCOMPARTMENTAL ANALYSIS WILL BE AUTOMATED. SAAM II IS BEING RELEASED ON SUN, PC/WINDOWS AND MACINTOSH COMPUTERS. THE GOAL OF THIS PROJECT IS TO PROVIDE THE SAAM II USER WITH A GREATLY ENHANCED AND EASY TO USE SOFTWARE PACKAGE FOR THE DESIGN AND INTERPRETATION BIOLOGICAL DATA. FINALLY, SEVERAL IMPORTANT MODELING TOOLS SUCH AS OPTIMAL SAMPLING AND IDENTIFIABILITY ANALYSIS WILL BE INCLUDED.